No Mistletoe Necessary
by artificialweed
Summary: Ah yes, the Super Smash Christmas Party. A holiday event that brings people together for a night of spirit and holiday fun. This year, there's a "Mistletoe Mic Night", where different Smashers perform yuletide carols for each other, whether it's a song from the Spongebob Holiday Special, a Justin Beiber jam for a bet, or a song to confess something to a certain someone. [Link/Pit]


Authors Note:

Hey

 _Fellas_

Um this is a story dedicated to my *cough* _boyfriend_ *cough* because,,, ya know,,, Christmas and all that. I drew him a silly picture but I felt like he deserved more than that so! I wrote a really cheesy Linkpit oneshot since we see ourselves as Link and Pit and ya know,,, this is cute,,,

Nah you just wanted an excuse for writing yet another Linkpit

Shut up, conscience.

Oh yeah, when it gets to the singing part, its v important that this is the Michael Buble version of All I Want For Christmas Is You and not the Mariah Carey one. Though imagining Link singing like Mariah Carey is fuckin _hilarious_ now that I think about it.

AnYWAYS, Merry Christmas. This is it. Here it is. Fuck.

 **No Mistletoe Necessary**

The angel's wings made an audible "FWOMP" and a cloud of feathers erupted as soon as he took a seat on the padded cushion. Figures he would begin his monthly molting the night before the Christmas banquet. Even so, the pout was quickly wiped off his face as soon as a menu was placed in front of him. Picking it up, he flipped through the glossy pages as he heard everyone sitting down beside him around the table.

"Isn't this fun?!" Roy laughed, picking up his empty champagne glass and waving it around in the air. "I missed these parties so much! And now everyone is together again to celebrate!"

"How many times do I have to _tell_ you?" Marth hissed, yanking the glass out of the redhead's grasp. "Be careful! These glasses don't look like they're made of cheap crystal!"

"Oh, please! I'm not gonna break it or anything!"

"Sure…Just like you didn't break an entire chandelier last year."

"That was ONE TIME."

"Hey, Pit~" Nana snickered, nudging the angel in the side a tad to get his attention. "Did you see _Link_ walk in here wearing that new sweater earlier?"

"Shut UP!" Pit groaned, hiding his face in the menu. "I-it's not that big of a deal…!"

"Sure it isn't…" Ike piped in from the other side of the table, catching both of their eyes. "You're definitely not turning beet red just thinking about it~"

The angel sighed, realizing that being stubborn won't do any good to cover the heat erupting from his cheeks.

"Don't worry," Daisy giggled from the table over, which was full of the gaggle of sorority girls. "We _all_ saw him. You're not alone in thinking that Link looks attractive in a turtleneck. You're just the only _guy_ that thinks that!"

"Thanks…" Pit didn't need yet another reminder to the fact that he was the only man who was openly a part of the LGBT community in the entire room. He looked down at the bottom hem of his own sweater, partially regretting the fact that he chose the one with a rainbow ribbon sewn into it.

"Did you guys hear about the open mic event?!" Roy excitedly chirped. "It's gonna be starting in, like, fifteen minutes!"

Pit nodded his head, remembering how he was supposed to sing a the most embarrassing Christmas song known to mankind because he had agreed to sing it in a bet with Ike. If he could sing the song and make it sound good, Ike would get him a new phone for his Christmas present. He gulped nervously just thinking about the idea that he actually agreed to that. His old phone may be faulty, but it wasn't worth being humiliated by everyone he knew just for a new one.

"We all know, Roy," Marth grumbled. "You wouldn't shut up about it for the past two weeks."

"Oh…"

A little while later, a server came over to take their orders, Pit already tasting the lasagna before even speaking about it. As the menus were collected, the lights were dimmed and Master Hand appeared on the stage in front of the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," He began, "Thank you all for attending this years Super Smash Christmas Party! I hope you all are enjoying yourselves, and feel free to help yourselves to the cookie bar that has been set up over by the door."

Pit was very familiar with the cookie bar by this point of the night.

"Now after dinner, you all will be escorted into the ballroom for the afterparty, and who knows what hell will arise from that. Anyways, it is now time for the highly anticipated Mistletoe Mic Night!"

Cheers from the crowd erupted immediately, and Master Hand had to clear his throat to finish his announcement. Pit, meanwhile, shivered in his seat and the thought of being selected to go first.

"Without further ado, give a warm welcome to Roy and Waluigi, who will be singing _The Very First Christmas_ from the iconic show, Spongebob Squarepants."

Cheers resumed, and Pit was able to let his breath go in the form of a sigh of relief as he watched Roy get up from the table and skip his way over to the stage, champagne glass still in hand.

…

About fifteen minutes later, Pit was halfway done with his lasagna while Luigi was just finishing up a pathetic rendition of Frosty the Snowman. The angel made sure to clap very loudly for the poor Italian man, for he tried his best and deserved a dose of positive reinforcement.

"Next up," Master Hand stated from across the room through a different microphone. "We have Pit, who will be singing _Mistletoe_ by Justin Bieber. Oh dear god. This is gonna be _revolutionary_."

The angel reluctantly got out of his seat, ignoring everyone laughing at him and ironically cheering him on as he approached the stage and grabbed the microphone from Luigi, who smiled at him and gave him the thumbs up of encouragement. As Pit turned to the audience, he laughed a tad.

"First of all," he shouted, looking at a certain swordsman right in the eye from the table he just got up from. "I'm only singing this because of a bet with Ike. Ike, don't you _dare_ forget to give me that damn phone!"

Ike only laughed, while everyone started cheering and calling out phases like "you heard him, Ike!" and "You better give it to him!"

Pit chuckled again, recollecting himself as the intro of the song begun. He started out smoothly, luckily singing to the best of his ability while scanning the room at everyone looking at him.

Suddenly, his heart dropped as he spotted Link, in his brand new viridian turtleneck, sitting at one of the tables right in front, along with some of the veterans like Mario, Samus, and Captain Falcon. The angel gulped, skipping the first phrase in the second verse while being lost in those cerulean eyes. Link noticed this, and waved slightly before offering a thumbs up, much like Luigi. Focusing back onto his singing, Pit looked away from Link, getting back into the song and even offering a couple cheeky dance moves that scored him a few laughs. It was quite easy to sing the song, in his opinion, for he secretly liked the song. While he was rehearsing it, he kept on thinking of Link, and that made the song sound a lot more sincere coming from him. Even so, there was no way in hell he was going to tell anyone that.

As the song faded out, he gave a small bow as he was swamped with cheers. Master Hand's voice boomed from the far side of the room once again.

"Next, we have Link and Zelda performing...a "surprise" or...something? They didn't submit the title of their song, but that's okay I guess...carry on, fellas."

Pit's knees almost buckled, and he clutched the microphone tightly as his eyes were locked on the two hylians getting up from different tables and making their way to the stage. Link stepped up, and Pit was once again reminded of how much his crush towered over him when they were standing side by side. He used a shaky hand to give the microphone to Link, who smiled and took it from him.

"Hey, great job." The blonde congratulated him. "You actually made that song sound decent."

"Uh…" The angel was still trying to get over the fact that Link's hand just brushed against his. "T-thanks."

As Pit stepped down from the stage, he looked over to see Zelda smoothing her skirt under herself and sitting down at the grand piano that was on the stage. He sighed, realizing that they were going to perform some duet to announce their love for each other or something like that.

"Not too shabby, man," Ike smirked as Pit sat back in his seat, handing the angel a small box neatly wrapped in gold paper with a red bow on top of it.

"Already?" Pit took what was obviously his new cell phone, having to get over one shock after another.

"I knew you were going to nail that song, and I was going to get ya the phone anyways. Merry Christmas."

"Awe, thanks, Ike!" Pit smiled, about to open the parcel before he was interrupted by a couple of chords played by the princess of Hyrule on her massive instrument. He didn't recognize the song yet, but as soon as Link breathed in to sing the first line, Pit was captivated.

" _Don't want a lot for Christmas_

 _There's just one thing I need._

 _I don't care about those presents_

 _Underneath the Christmas tree._

 _See, I just want you for my own_

 _More than you could ever know._

 _Make my wish come true,_

 _you know that all I want for Christmas_

 _Is you._ "

Forgetting completely about the box in his hands, Pit let himself become fully submerged in Link's voice, ignoring all of the girls cheering as they were amazed by the hylian. The angel knew that Link wasn't singing to him, but he still couldn't help but flush once more at the thought of it.

" _I won't ask for much this Christmas_

 _I won't even wish for snow._

 _I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

 _Underneath the mistletoe._ "

He knew that Link could be singing to literally any girl here, for they all had immense crushes on him just like Pit did. There was also the chance that he wasn't singing to anyone, but from the way he was looking out into the crowd, Pit could tell that Link's someone was out there. He also knew that every girl not-so-secretly hoped it to be them. Sure, Pit did as well, but it couldn't possibly be him that Link was singing for.

" _No sense in hanging stockings_

 _There upon the fireplace._

' _Cause Santa, he won't make me happy_

 _With a toy on Christmas day._

 _I just want you here tonight_

 _Holding onto me so tight._

 _Boy, what can I do?_

 _You know that all I want for Christmas_

 _Is you._ "

Wait, did Link say "boy"? Had he really forgotten to change the pronouns of the song? Everyone else noticed it too, for half of the crowd started whispering and the other half cheered a bit louder. Judging by the rosy hue on Link's cheeks, maybe he meant to say that. Even so, there were plenty of other boys to choose from, right? And why would Link come out to everyone in the form of a song?

" _All the lights are shining_

 _So brightly everywhere._

 _And the sound of children's_

 _Laughter fills the air._

 _And everyone is singing,_

 _I can hear those sleigh bells ringing._

 _Santa won't you bring me the one I really love?_

 _Won't you please bring my angel to me?_ "

Now there were only two angels in the entire roster, but there were absolutely no angels in either Mariah Carey's or Michael Buble's versions of _All I Want For Christmas Is You_.

As Pit's mind was racing back in forth about whether Link changed the lyrics to mean himself or his darker twin, he was blinded by a pink light engulfing him. Opening his eyes from their squint, he realized two things. One, he was not imagining the spotlight on him, and Two, Link was still singing while looking **directly fucking at him**.

" _Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas._

 _This is all I'm asking for._

 _I just want to see my angel_

 _Standing right outside my door!_ "

Pit was enchanted, and didn't stop himself from standing up whilst holding his present to his chest because hell, he had to do _something_ with his hands. While he saw everyone gaping at him from his peripheral vision, he kept his eyes locked on Link while the hylian kept his voice locked on him. This...didn't feel real. None of it did.

" _I just want you for my own,_

 _More than you could ever know._

 _Make my wish come true,_

 _You know that all I want for Christmas_

 _Is you._ "

Bringing a hand up to cover his gaping mouth, Pit could feel his eyes beginning to water as his knees began to shake. He didn't know half of what was happening, how it was happening, or why it was happening to _him_ of all people. Even as Zelda's piano chords faded out (and he had to admit, she was quite good at playing), he still could not begin to realize that this wasn't a dream.

" _Is you…_ "

The song ended, and Link grinned nervously when he saw the angel begin to laugh. As everyone began to clap and cheer wildly, Link quickly trotted off the stage and over to Pit, who began sobbing even before throwing himself at the hylian and wrapping his arms around his neck to hug him. Link hugged him back, inwardly smiling at the white feathers that puffed out from his molting wings. They stayed like that for a couple long seconds before Pit pulled away and looked up at Link with wet, puffy eyes.

"Pit, I-"

Before Link could complete his sentence, the angel used his free hand to grasp the side of the other's face and slam their lips together, earning even louder cheers and shrieks from the audience. When they pulled away, both men were giggling, and Link's hands found their way to Pit's waist.

"No need to say anything, Hero…" The angel whispered, grinning from ear to ear. "Merry Christmas, and I love you too."

As Link leaned in to kiss him again, Master Hand's voice echoed once more to announce the next act. Neither of them even heard him, for they were too busy with being lost in their own little world. A winter wonderland, if you would like to call it that.


End file.
